Je t'aime
by Pepette-chan
Summary: Deux êtres enfin réunis, deux hommes qui avaient tout connu sauf le bonheur, semblables mais si différents...


**Titre : Je t'aime...**

**Auteur(e) : Moi ;)**

**Disclaimer : Même si je joue avec, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Monsieur M. Kishimoto**

**Rating : Rien en particulier c'est tout en douceur =)**

**Couple : Mes deux zamours SasuNaru ;)**

**YAOI (histoire d'amour entre deux hommes) donc Homophobe s'abstenir !!!! **

**P.S. : Voici ma toute première fic, j'avoue qu'elle n'est pas terrible terrible mais je l'aime bien quand même, nos premières fois sont toujours inoubliables =) Dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe je n'ai pas eu le temps de la relire !! **

**Un jeune garçon, enfin, plus tôt un homme, s'entraîne sur un terrain d'entraînement du village caché de Konoha. Sûr celui-ci, le jour tir sa révérence, tandis que la nuit se pose avec élégance. Les derniers rayons du soleil semblent enlacer ce corps mince mais qui possède des formes à en faire craquer plus d'une, et de plus prêt, chaque partie de cette lumière paraît être capturer dans une chevelure d'un blond éclatant qui pourrait rendre jaloux le soleil lui-même. Et si l'on s'approche encore un peu plus de cette homme, on peut voir l'astre, ou du moins ce qui l'en reste de visible, se refléter dans un bleu océan envoûtant.**

**Cette créature semblable à un ange, s'entraîne durement contre ces 3 tronc d'arbres, comme une habitude semble-t-il vu l'état, déjà bien piteux, du bois. Puis, une voix se fait entendre, un homme également :**

**- ****"Yo!**

**- Hum? … Hoy !!! Kakashi senseiii !**

**- Que fais-tu encore sur le terrain d'entraînement, Naruto? Tu devrais aller te reposer, nous revenons tout juste d'une mission épuisante je te rappelle.**

**- Je sais bien Kakashi sensei, mais j'ai besoin de me … défouler…**

**- Oh… Et la mission ne t'a donc pas suffit pour cela?**

**- Si Si… enfin non … je … **

**- Bon ok , je te laisse à ton entraînement. De tout façon demain sera journée repos, il vaut mieux pour vous 3. Je ne veux pas d'une équipe faible. **

**- D'accord et Merci Kakashi Sensei.**

**- A plus tard Naruto!**

**- Oui, à plus tard Kakashi Sensei !!! "**

**Et le jeune homme se retrouve de nouveau seul sur son terrain, le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe 7, son équipe. Elle est composé d'une jeune fille avec une chevelure rose bonbon et une force surhumaine, Sakura Haruno, d'un garçon aux cheveux brun ténébreux assorti à ses yeux noir onyx et pourtant envoûtant également à sa manière, peut être parcequ'ils contrastent avec une peaux blafarde, Sasuke Uchiwa, un sensei très puissant, il est extrêmement craint dans le monde des shinobis et il est surnommé le ninja « Copieur », Kakashi Hatake, et pour finir, lui-même, le jinchuriki du démon renard à neuf queues, Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto ressent un besoin de se défouler depuis l'annonce faite juste avant leur dernière mission, cette nouvelle dont le ninja se serait volontiers passer. Et pourtant, elle est bien réelle, le grand et l'unique Sasuke Uchiwa dont toutes les filles rêve de posséder, a accepter Sakura comme « petite » amie officielle. Bien évidemment cette demoiselle est aux anges, Sasuke reste le même avec une indifférence totale, on viendrait même à se demander pourquoi avoir accepter. Et Naruto, paraît heureux devant ces coéquipiers, après tout cela était prévisible, mais au fond de lui, au coeur, il a mal, si mal, parce que il le sait, oui au moins cette nouvelle l'aura aidé à comprendre ses sentiments, oui maintenant il le sait,… **

**- "Baka! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? T'as vu l'heure?**

**- Je suis pas un baka, Baka! Et puis je fais ce que je veux! Et toi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, d'abord?**

**- Je m'ennuyais …**

**- Ba voyons, tu n'as cas aller voir Sakura, je suis sûr quelle pourra t'occuper après tout c'est ta copine non ? (**_**mais qu'Est-ce qui m'a pris de réagir comme ça ? Si ça c'est pas de la jalousie… il va s'en apercevoir c'est sûr, et merde je suis vraiment con!)**_

**- Hun.. Salut!**_**-Tourne le dos à Naruto.**_

**- **_**(non je veux pas qu'il s'en aille, …) **_**Att.. Attend Baka!**

**- Hun? …**

**- … C… c'est sérieux avec .. Euh … Sakura ?**

**- ? Ça ne te regarde pas. Salut! **_**-Prêt à se retourner.**_

**- Si ça me regarde, TEME!!! Si tu lui fais du mal tu auras à faire à moi, je ne te le pardonnerais pas, tu entends? Alors fais attention je t'ai à l'œil, Sasuke Uchiwa teme!!!**

**- Oh… et tu crois me faire peur Baka? **

**- Grrr… Temeeeee !!!!"**

**Naruto fonce droit sur Sasuke prêt de l'arbre, pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais l'Uchiwa attrape les poignets de son « agresseur » et le retourne contre l'arbre. Il maintient ses bras au dessus de la tête du ninja et le regarde droit dans les yeux, ses yeux si bleu et si envoûtant mais qui ne regarde que Sakura, cette fille qui le répugne à toujours se coller à lui et à ne pas voir la chance qu'elle a d'avoir Naruto qui n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Il aimerait tant être ce qui compte le plus aux regard du blond, d'ailleurs c'est uniquement pour cette raison qu'il a accepter de sortir avec cette glue rose, pour qu'il cesse de s'accrocher à elle, pour le rendre jaloux et qu'il ne regarde que lui, mais après l'annonce, durant toute la mission, Naruto est resté le même, joyeux avec son sourire dont Sasuke ne pourrait jamais se passer, il est son oxygène, sa raison de vivre aujourd'hui, il donnerait sa vie pour le protéger, mais pourtant il ne le regarde pas, ils ne font que s'insulter à longueur de journée, l'Uchiwa n'en peut plus, il le veut, le désir plus que tout…**

**- " Sa… Sasuke lache moi teme !!!**

**- Non!**

**- Qu…? Lache moi je te dis Merde !!! Qu'est-ce qui te prends?**

**- Pas trop triste d'avoir encore perdu contre moi, baka? Et oui, la personne que tu aimes m'a choisi…**

**- … **_**(oui maintenant il le sait, ça n'a jamais était Sakura qu'il aimait mais bien son rival de toujours… oui, il a toujours était amoureux de ce teme, Sasuke Uchiwa !!!) **_**Je n'ai pas perdu contre toi, Sasuke… **

**- Et en plus tu refuse d'admettre ta défaite tu es faible,tu …**

**- JE N'EST PAS PERDU CONTRE TOI PARCEQUE Je … je… **

**- … **

**- Je … ce n'est pas d'elle que je suis amoureux.**

**- … (**_**Quoi? Ce Baka ne l'aime pas? Alors pourquoi il l'a toujours regarder ELLE ? Pourquoi lui disait-il constamment qu'il l'aimait si ce n'était pas vrai? Je .. Je ne comprends plus rien.)**_

**- Peux-tu me lacher s'il te plait… Sasuke. **_**(J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi, d'évacuer toute cette douleur, parce que oui, ça me fait terriblement souffrir de voir qu'il ne s'intéresse à moi uniquement pour mieux me dominer, et prouver qu'il est plus fort que moi et que je serais toujours faible face à lui… j'en en peux plus je … qu.. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Mais .. Qu'… qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique pour quoi il se rapproche de moi comme ça… je …)**_

**Sasuke tout en s'arrêtant à quels que centimètres du visage du blond :**

**- Dis moi qui tu aimes Naruto?**

**- Quoi? … Non, ça te regarde pas, teme!**

**- Si, bien plus que tu ne crois…**

**- Pourquoi? Hein? Pourquoi veux-tu savoir… pour après mieux m'écraser, et me montrer ta supériorité? Tu es si cruel Sasuke… je n'en peux plus de notre petit jeu…je… j'ai perdu! Voilà tu es content? J'accepte ma défaite… JAMAIS JE NE POURRAIS TE BATTRE, JE SUIS FAIBLE, FAIble… **_**(Et voilà je pleure, mais c'est la vérité, avec ce sentiment à sens unique qui me ronge, jamais je ne pourrais me battre sérieusement contre l'homme que j'aime, … j'ai perdu, Sasuke, mon amour…)**_

**- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? … Tu es bien plus beau lorsque tu souris… **

**- … **_**(plus rouge que jamais)**_

**- Tu te trompes Naruto, je ne veux pas te montrer ma supériorité, je veux seulement savoir qui est la personne qui a réussit à posséder ton cœur… qui a réussit à obtenir ce que je … je désir le plus dans ce monde… Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, bien plus qu'un frère, tu es l'homme que j'aime, que je désir par dessus tout. Je veux que tes yeux ne regarde que moi, que tu ne pense qu'à moi, que tu n'aimes que moi, … je … **

**- … **_**(Je n'en reviens pas… il … il m'aime? Hein? Il m'aime… dit moi que se n'est pas un rêve… prouve le moi Sasuke que se n'est pas un rêve pince-moi ou bien…) **_**Embrasse moi…**

**- Qu … ?**

**- Je ne crois que ce que je vois et j'ai peur de rêver, je ne… **

**Sasuke a comblé le peu de distance qu'il restait entre ses lèvre et celles du blond, et maintenant ils savourent ce baiser que tout deux désiraient secrètement, Sasuke ayant relâché son emprise sur le blond, ce dernier entour le coup de l'homme qu'il aime . Mais comme tout être humain, la respiration est vitale, ils se sépare donc à contre cœur par manque d'oxygène et Sasuke pose une question dont il sais déjà la réponse mais veut l'entendre de la bouche qu'il venait tout juste de quitter :**

**- Pourquoi?**

**- N'est-ce pas évident? Tu es celui qui détient mon cœur Sasuke, et pour dire vrai, je l'ai compris seulement lorsque Sakura m'a annoncé que vous sortiez ensemble et alors là je suis devenu fou de jalousie… ça craint pour un mec… hé hé …**

**- Je t'aime baka….**

**- Je … euh … Je t'aime aussi Sasuke tem.. **

**Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le brun reprenait possession de ses lèvres. Sur ce terrain d'entraînement, deux corps enlacés l'un l'autre se déclaraient silencieusement leur amour trop longtemps refoulé, sous les derniers rayons du soleil et la caresse lumineuse de la lune.**

**- Je t'aime Sasuke…**

**- Moi aussi Naruto, je t'aime.**

**Le lendemain, nous pouvions voir un couple heureux marchant main dans la main dans les rues de Konoha et une jeune fille effondrée de tristesse dans son lit. Mais pouvons nous les blâmer? Ils ont assez souffert tous les deux pour enfin vivre une vie heureuse, ils le méritent plus que n'importe qui dans ce village…**

**FIN**


End file.
